


Salt and Sand

by fluffywinkos



Series: One-shots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi, summer bois, the relationships aren't the main point tho, they're just some bffs who like to surf, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffywinkos/pseuds/fluffywinkos
Summary: Just a group of best friends with a passion for surfing.





	Salt and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this right after watching that episode of mep where jaemin went surfing with hyun-min bc i got so inspired (i was also missing 7dream so there's that)
> 
> anyway i enjoyed writing this so i hope you enjoy it sjhsjsh

On a bright Saturday, two boys sat on the back porch, sipping on lemonade and soaking up the warmth of the first day of summer.

“It’s the first day of summer, it’s finally getting warm out, we need to start surfing again!” Chenle said, standing and stretching. Jisung set his empty glass on the table and nodded, racing Chenle to the garage where their surfboards were held.

“I’ll call the others, check on our boards,” the younger spoke, finding his phone in his pocket and dialing Jaemin, knowing both Jeno and Renjun would be with him. “Hmm?” He heard from the other end, knowing Jeno had picked up the phone. “It’s finally summer, you know what that means,” Jisung said, rushing back inside to find his swimsuit and change.

“Of course, I’ll let these two know. The usual place right?” Jisung chuckled. “As if we need to find somewhere else,” he replied, grabbing his trunks and changing quickly. “You calling Mark and Hyuck?” the older male asked, mumbling something about surfing, probably telling Renjun and Jaemin about the current situation. ”Yeah, you three go ahead and get ready.”

Immediately after Jeno hung up, Jisung called Mark.

“Hey, Sung, what’s up?” Mark spoke, Jisung also hearing some questionable clattering in the background. “I should be asking you that,” the younger said, raising an eyebrow as he made his way back to the garage. “Oh, the noise? Hyuck’s ‘cleaning’,” Mark replied, a chuckle escaping his throat. “Well tell him to stop and get yourselves to our beach!” Jisung heard the noises stop. “How could we forget!? It’s the first day of summer!” He heard Donghyuck’s voice and what was possibly a broom dropping to the floor. “Yeah, we’ll be there in twenty,” Mark said before hanging up.

“They all forgot,” Jisung said as he placed his phone back in his pocket. “Of course they did,” Chenle said with a sigh. “You wanna walk there?” Jisung asked, grabbing their boards from their place on the wall. “Sure, I’ll go change now.”

The two eventually arrived, finding Mark and Donghyuck to be there, waiting for the rest. They took a seat near the two on the sand. “How long have you been waiting for?” Chenle asked, brushing a bit of sand that had flown up off of his leg. “Only a few minutes,” Mark replied, tapping a quiet beat on his board.

It was only a few minutes before the rest of them arrived, and they grabbed their boards and ran to the shore. Their precious tradition, a race on their first surf of the summer.

“I’m gonna win this time!” Donghyuck yelled, particularly in Mark’s direction. The purpose of the race was simple, to see who could paddle to a certain point, that point being their rock, the fastest. “Ready…” Mark began, being the one who always initiates the race. “Go!”

And they set off, running into the water, basically throwing themselves onto their boards. They paddled with all their might, catching plenty of speed. Water was splashing all over, and they quickly spotted their rock.

In the end, it was Mark who won, for the third time in a row. The seven eventually caught a wave and rode back to shore, placing their boards back on the sand to discuss the race.

“You always win,” Donghyuck said, a pout forming on his lips. “Let me win next time.” Mark chuckled, placing a hand on the younger’s cheek. “Never happening,” he replied, pecking the pout off of Donghyuck’s lips.

“Get a room,” Jisung spoke, faking a gag. “As if you and Chenle don’t act the same,” Renjun replied, making the youngest two flustered. “Don’t leave yourselves out,” Mark said, gesturing to Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin.

“Forget it, let’s surf!” Jeno said, picking his board back up and running back to the water. The rest followed, and they surfed, enjoying the salt and sand that their favourite spot provided. Soon, the sun set and the seven of them ended up laying on their boards under the stars, the night breeze giving them a slight chill.

“You know, guys,” Jaemin spoke, catching the others’ attention with a soft voice. “Someday, we won’t be able to do this anymore. We’ll grow up and get lives of our own, and we won’t have time for surfing.” They sat in the silence of the night for a few seconds, before Mark spoke up. “Yeah, but let’s enjoy this while we can. These are moments we need to treasure.” They all nodded, even though they weren’t looking at each other.

And the next day, they did the same, and the day after that, and the day after that. They did as they always did every summer, their bonds strong and unbreakable.

**Author's Note:**

> again uh thanks for all the kudos n comments on the works in this series sjhsj it's nice knowing that people like it uwu


End file.
